tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Mullencamp
| region = | races = Humans | allegiance = Crimson Coalition, Losstarot Clan, Vulfsatz | enemies = Grand Alliance, Magicracy of Alent | ageoftga = }} The Mullencamp are an elite militia loyal to the Losstarot Clan. They are currently led by Countess Endoran L'Sarius and are working for the Crimson Coalition. Their present masters are Glaurung Losstarot and Hannibal Losstarot. History Early Years First Age The Mullencamp came to being as a personality cult which centered around the warlord Sydney Losstarot in the First Age. Sydney turned them into a fierce army with which he took over the Kingdom of Nefarious after the power vacuum left by King Renu's death and renamed the kingdom Lea Monde. The cult aided Sydney in a brutal war against the other kingdoms which became known as the Sydney Losstarot War. Eventually Sydney was killed in action, and the Grand Alliance crushed the Mullencamp army, sending the few surviving cultists into hiding. The cult remained in the shadows, waiting for the day when a new Losstarot would rise to continue where Sydney had left off of. Sydney had fathered many bastard children and although the Alliance's leader Raistlin I did his best to locate and either convert or kill any remaining Descendants of Losstarot, the Mullencamp still occasionally managed to corrupt some descendants such as Arnaud Lain until the Alliance's intelligence network killed the would-be Master Losstarots. Second Age In the Second Age, the Mullencamp located a sociopathic yet magically talented boy whom they took under their wing and groomed him into leadership position once they learned he was one of the descendants of Sydney whom the Alliance had missed. By this time knowledge of Losstarots had become nothing but a tale to scare children with and the intelligence network had grown lazy, so it was easy for the Mullencamp to whisk the boy away and begin his training. This boy became known as Arawn Losstarot, and he became as infamous as Sydney had been. Once he turned 30, Arawn had already grown into a powerful warlock who had instilled fear in the Mullencamp and wrestled control over the cult to himself. He formed an elite military within the Mullencamp known as the S-Class and created the Vulfsatz which sonsisted of four S-Class commandos and who acted as his bloodhounds. Arawn sent the Vulfsatz on various assassination and espionage missions and trained the rest of the S-Class into fierce veterans who were ruthless in their tactics. He also sent some of his Mullencamp on an expedition to the ruins of Lea Monde and managed to revive it and its magic for his use. Eventually Arawn moved his Mullencamp forces to Augustia and took over, announcing his presence openly to the rest of the world. He then began the devastating Arawn Losstarot War which only ended when he perished in the Explosion which also ushered in the Third Age and rearranged the continents. Third Age Rising from the Shadows The Mullencamp, although beaten, once again disappeared into the shadows to wait for the emergence of another Losstarot because they knew that Arawn had fathered bastard children like Sydney once had. It wasn't until the Great War when Countess Endoran L'Sarius took control of the cult and centered it around Arawn's descendant Glaurung Losstarot. While the war between the Grand Alliance and the Yamato Empire raged, Endoran kept Glaurung's lineage a secret and began growing their army in the shadows. Once the Cataclysm struck and sent many wartorn kingdoms into a disarray, with the Mullencamp's help Endoran and Glaurung took over the surviving Rebels in Libaterra and thus strengthened their position in the western provinces, particularly in the Rebel capital of Trinity Gask. Post Cataclysm In 1017 AE the Rebels and the Mullencamp formed an alliance with the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs among other factions. This agreement resulted in the birth of the Crimson Coalition which would help promote Glaurung and her son Hannibal Losstarot's claim over Libaterra as well as oppose the Grand Alliance. Since then, the Mullencamp and the S-Class, along with the Vulfsatz, have worked directly for Endoran and the Losstarots and even founded an intelligence agency which rivals that of SAVAGE in Maar Sul and the Anti Mage Police in the Magicracy of Alent. Organization S-Class Soldier Class (S-Class for short) are the best of the best among the Mullencamp, comparable to SAVAGE's Strategic Response Team. The S-Class Mullencamp are currently led by Captain Grace Ripley after their previous commander Tybalt's death. Vulfsatz :See: Vulfsatz The Vulfsatz, or Wolf Pack, is a special unit of four S-Class commandos which is often sent on covert missions to gather intel, rescue someone or assassinate a target. They're currenty led by Commander Orestes. Notable members Active *Bullock - S-Class member *Endoran L'Sarius - Leader of the Mullencamp *Grace Ripley - Captain of the S-Class Mullencamp *Krauss - artifact collector *Ringo - S-Class member *Vulfsatz - Group of four S-class commandos led by Orestes *Yakov - S-Class member Former *Caliban - S-Class member (dead) *Tybalt - Former Captain of the S-Class Mullencamp (dead) See also *Arawn Losstarot *Glaurung Losstarot *Hannibal Losstarot *Sydney Losstarot *Vulfsatz Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Factions in Trinity Gask Category:Factions in Libaterra Category:First Age factions Category:Fourth Age factions * Category:Second Age factions Category:Third Age factions